Photograph
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Life has gone on for the gang and as Yugi packs up to go off to college, he can't help but reminice about the one he loves YYxY songfic to Nickelback 'Photograph'


Yay, my first fic! I'm so excited! I'd like to thank all the little people….wait….I'm little! Union of the short people!

Yugi: You know it!

Yami: sweatdrop Should I be intimidated?

Aurora: No unless you do the disclaimer.

Yami: Yugioh, and us, are not the property of AuroraTenchi. We solely belong to the author of the manga whose name Aurora can't pronounce.

Aurora: So I don't know that much Japanese. Big woop.

Yugi: What about the song?

Aurora: Oh yeah, this is a songfic of the song 'Photograph' by Nickelback. I don't own the song either. Do I own friggin anything!?

Yugi: Not in the copyright world.

Aurora: Just start the fic! hugs her knees and sits in the corner

Blah- story

_Blah-_ song lyrics

**kadjsdklsjaflaksdjfalskjfd**

_Look at this photograph  
__Every time I do it makes me laugh_

"Pack some personal things too Yugi," Solomon Muuto advised his grandson. "I'll go call a cab." He turned towards the door.

A short teenager with spiky hair looked up at his grandfather and smiled. "I won't forget Jichan," he promised. His grandfather smiled back at him before closing the door behind him.

Yugi Muuto was going away to college in a city in northern Japan. Yes, he was going to miss the friends he had made in the many crazy times of his teen years. And no, there wasn't going to be a day where he didn't write to them or email them in any way. He sighed as he opened his closet, revealing a mess of photo albums on the floor. He searched until he found the light blue album marked with the dates going from his fifteenth birthday to his sixteenth.

Now, he would have put it into his bag immediately, but only if he had not remembered what was inside. The most treasured picture of them all.

_How did our eyes get so red  
__And what the hell is on Joey's head  
__This is where I grew up  
__I think the present owner fixed it up_

Yugi sighed as he opened it up to the first page. He immediately burst out laughing as he looked at the picture of Jounouchi eating the five pound burger at burger and Anzu looking on horrified that he would burst at any time. Honda sat against the wall with a stop watch in his hand smirking.

'I remember that' Yugi thought to himself. 'He ate it in ten minutes. He threw up after that and I walked him home…..' He sighed and flipped to the next page. He gave a small grin.

This picture showed a proud, glowing fifteen year old Yugi sitting at his desk chair showing off the brand new piece of jewelry around his neck. It was called the millennium puzzle.

Seeing it almost brought tears to his eyes. 'Jichan took that one,' he sniffed. 'He was so proud of me for finishing it after eight years.'

_I never knew we ever went without  
__The second floor is hard for sneaking out  
__This is where I went school  
__Most of the time I had better things to do  
__Criminal record says I broke in twice  
__I must have done it half a dozen times_

Yugi bit his lip remembering why the puzzle was so important to him. It had brought Yugi….._him._ Atemu, Yami, his other half. Yugi had been surprised, yet comforted to have found someone dwelling within the puzzle. He and Yami looked so much alike, yet, they were different in many ways. Yami was brave and his crimson eyes showed you that he would do anything for Yugi at any time. Yugi on the other hand was very shy and timid. Most of the time it was Yami who had saved him from the many taunting of bullies. But that wasn't going to happen anymore. Yami had left.

The tears fell down Yugi's cheeks as he flipped through to more pictures of him after his many accomplishments that could only have been done due to Yami.

_I wonder if it's too late  
__Should I go back and try to graduate  
__Life's better now then it was back then  
__If I was them I wouldn't let me in _

Yami had once told him that Yugi would surpass him one day. Yugi never really cared to believe it. He was comforted to know Yami would kill a man (which he did on occasion) for him at any time. Yugi felt his dependency on Yami wasn't a problem and that they would always be together. And…..because he loved Yami.

Sure, the entire time Yugi knew him, he had been nothing but a spirit. The only real time they touched was when…… Their soul rooms had provided the two with a place to talk, and they were able to touch. Both had known it wasn't real. But it comforted both boys equally. Yugi loved him more each day. He only prayed and hoped that Yami felt the same way about him.

One day, during a duel monsters tournament, Yugi learned of Yami's goal to find out who he was. This hurt Yugi. He couldn't believe Yami was planning to leave him one day. But Yugi, who loved him, was supportive and did everything he could to help Yami to find his memories.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
__I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
__It's hard to say it  
__Time to say it  
__Goodbye, goodbye  
__Every memory of walking out the front door  
__I found the photo of the person I was looking for  
__It's hard to say it  
__Time to say it  
__Goodbye, goodbye_

Yugi smiled as he came to a picture of Jounouchi tripping as he boarded the plane for Egypt. He remembered Yami had laughed at that. To Yugi's surprise, as Yami laughed, he put his hand low on Yugi's back and had squeezed. Yugi had blushed but smiled nonetheless. He had longed to lean in towards Yami, but he could only dream of the pharaoh's affection. But, as much as his reflexes told him to do so, Yugi had not pulled away from Yami's oh so heavenly touch.

Yugi flipped on to the next page. He chuckled. It was Malik leaning back in the seat, sticking out his tongue, sticking out two fingers, and crossing his eyes at the occupants of the back seat of the car Rashid had driven to take them to Yami's tomb in Egypt.

Yugi remembered that day as being a clear day, no clouds were in the sky. Deep down, he had wished for rain. He wanted sympathy. He had had the realization that that would be his last couple days with Yami. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't bring himself to do so in front of the others. Much less Yami. If he couldn't cry, he'd only wished the heavens would cry for him.

_Remember the old arcade  
__Blew every dollar that we ever made  
__The cops hated us hangin out  
__They say somebody went and burned it down._

The next picture was of him in the same car. Anzu had taken that one. Yugi looked at it closely. He was leaned back against the seat, his legs spread out a/n: no perverted thoughts intended you weirdos in a lazy way. He was staring out the window on with his headphones snug on his head, trying to numb his mind of what was to come as soon as they reached their destination. As he looked at the picture closer, Yugi could have sworn he still saw the pain and worry of loosing the one he loved in his eyes. Blinking quickly, he turned the page.

_We used to listen to the radio  
__And sing along with every song we'd know  
__We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
__To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

Yugi remembered the feeling he'd had in the pit of his stomach as they had descended the stairs to the place where the stone tablets were placed. He almost felt like telling Yami of his feelings……. Almost……

He hadn't been ready.

To this day he wished he had been.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
__I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
__She's had a couple of kids since then  
__I haven't seen her since God knows when  
__Ooh, oh God I_

Yugi's tears became more frequent now as he reached a picture of his grandpa boarding the luxury boat they had taken after returning from the tomb. 'At that time I thought everything was going to stay the same.' Yugi thought. He had to smile as he looked at his grandfather's smiling face as he waved from the ramp that lead up to the boat. Yugi only wished he still felt as carefree as that.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
__I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
__It's hard to say it   
__Time to say it  
__Goodbye, goodbye  
__Every memory of walking out the front door  
__I found the photo of the person I was looking for  
__It's hard to say it  
__Time to say it  
__Goodbye, goodbye_

Yugi bit his lip as he realized he was reaching the end of the album. He knew what lay at the end. The one picture that had put his heart at ease about Yami being gone. It had been two years now and only one item helped him through all the tough times.

He missed Yami so much it hurt like a thousand knives every day. Many times he claimed it was worse than even that. On the day of his high school graduation, he hadn't thought of his family or friends' futures, he thought about Yami. His future without Yami.

_I miss that town  
__I miss their faces.  
__You can't erase  
__You can't replace it  
__I miss it now  
__I can't believe it  
__So hard to stay  
__Too hard to leave it  
__If I could relive those days  
__I know the one thing that would never change…_

Yugi turned to a picture of him and Jounouchi standing along the railing of the boat. Both had far away looks on their faces as they looked over the river. Both had been thinking different things, but then again, they both had the exact same mindset. Yugi thought of Yami, Jounouchi thought of Atemu. Both saw him differently, but both saw him in the same light. Both knew who would win the duel when the boat docked.

Both of them knew things the other didn't. Yet, both knew exactly the same amount as the other one. Both were mentally connected via their friendship. Jounouchi too, at that time, had been in love with someone who didn't know as well. They had a connection.

Though everyone with them that night knew what was too come as well. Everyone felt the same way they had.

_Every memory of looking out the backdoor  
__I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
__It's hard to say it  
__Time to say it  
__Goodbye, goodbye  
__Every memory of walking out the front door  
__I found the photo of the person I was looking for  
__It's hard to say it  
__Time to say it_

Yugi fell to his knees, crying. His shoulders shook with each sob. He had won. He had wanted it, but then again, he didn't want it. Yami had walked up and put his arm on Yugi's shoulder. He reminded Yugi of how strong he was. Yami helped him to stand up. Yugi let more tears fall as he remembered how many times Yami had done it before. And that this would be the last time he would do it.

Yugi had tingled as he realized that they were really touching outside their soul rooms. A real touch. Not of a spirit, but from a real person. Yugi lightly touched Yami's arm.

"Mou hitori no boku….," he said.

"….You are the only Yugi in this world now. You are Yugi Muuto!" Yami had told him.

Yugi didn't know it happened until it happened. At that moment, Yami had leaned forward and kissed him longingly on the lips. It lasted a glorious 30 seconds. Yugi remembered that he had responded and kissed Yami back. Slowly they departed. Through their eyes, they had admitted their love for each other with their last departing looks. Yami disappeared minutes later in a bright light.

_Look at this photograph  
__Every time I do it makes me laugh  
__Every time I do it makes me..._

Yugi turned to the last picture in the album. There lay the only picture of him and Yami together. Holding each other only minutes before it was to end. Only seconds after it had begun. Without the puzzle, it was now Yugi's treasure.

'I love you Yami….'

"Yugi, cab's here!"

"I'm coming Jichan!"

Tears were wiped away, but memories weren't and never will be.

**ahfahslshlsahdflsadfhldafhlsadfjlsadfhadfladflsadfhlsadfhlsahdflsljdlssadlsdlafhhsdfl**

Aurora: Well, what do you think.

Yugi: (crying in Yami's arms) I love you.

Aurora: (sweatdrops as they begin making out) Uh, please read and review. It'll make us very happy. Tissues?

Cookies to every reviewer!


End file.
